Sweet Reunion
by CretianStar
Summary: Neville comes back to his Hannah for date night. Smutty steamy shower one shot


A/N: Finally the smut fairy came to visit and presented me with this bountiful one. Enjoy this little fluffbomb.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had become a hero in his last year.

Not just because he killed the final weapon of Voldemort. Though that was the icing on the Gryffindor hunk cake. It was everything, the Carrows and the hellish last year of school. He became a leader in place of Harry. It made him all the more attractive though and girls like Lavender flocked around him.

Rita Skeeter hadn't changed much in the war; she buzzed to Neville when she got bored of reporting on the Golden Trio. She always thought there was something juicy about Neville Longbottom. She was wrong.

It didn't change him much though. In a world that would suit Rita Skeeter he'd be sleeping with four women a week but Neville returned to Hannah Abbott faithfully, caring for her in any way he could.

When she was left the Leaky Cauldron by her Godfather Tom, he was prepared to give up working at Hogwarts until she slapped him upside the head and told him she could cope. The working hours were long for both of them and they were often away more than they were together but when they reunited…well Hannah welcomed the hero in a most gratifying way.

He'd normally smell of moss or peat or just nature in general as he'd often rush straight from his last Herbology class to his office and floo'd straight into her bedroom. There wasn't really room for spontaneity any more but neither of them minded as date night tended to be pretty spectacular. Hannah would have left the bar in the capable hands of Seamus for the night who'd give her a knowing wink before she'd vanish upstairs.

While Hannah adored the smell of the greenhouses on Neville she did not want to smell like butterbeer and firewhiskey and general bar smells and showered to make sure she was nice and clean for him. Normally she was on time for this but this particular evening she had been late; Jeff Morely was a regular drunk but this time he had been violent and she was not amused when threw a glass behind the bar. Luckily she ducked and before she had even straightened Seamus had tackled the man to the floor. Soothing other patrons while Seamus sent for Magical Law Enforcement Hannah now smelt of muggle beer and felt sticky.

Hence why she was in the shower longer, only she mistimed it and felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"It's been a while since we've done it in here." A voice murmured in her ear and she relaxed into Neville's grip. Giggling softly she wanted to turn to face him but he wouldn't let her. An iron grip and he growled into her ear, pressing kisses to the nape of her neck as his hands mapped her body once more. Hannah whined into his touch and let her head rest back on his shoulder baring her throat to his kisses once more. His fingers traced a delicate path from breasts down her stomach, over her hips before tracing down her inner thigh. He deliberately missed the part of her that had missed him most and his return journey also avoided the oh-so sensitive apex of her thighs. Growling at his ministrations she attempted to grab at him only to find he had wandlessly tied her hands together behind her back and she whined in frustration.

"Neville." She was desperate now but he wasn't rushing however he rewarded her with a soft bite of her earlobe and his fingers delving into her simultaneously. After so long without his touch and sheer boredom of her own fingers Hannah's moan made his hips buck unconsciously towards her. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she was aware he was still fully dressed and soaked but she didn't care as his fingers wove their own kind of magic on her and left her begging for the Gods. Suddenly she had movement in her hands once more and she spun in his grip, the water made her slick in his clothed grasp and he made a noise of surprise as she pressed her lips to his and pushed him against the wall of the shower block.

"That was mean." She whispered deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt before lightly scratching the skin.

"So is finding you in the shower when I thought we were having dinner first." He murmured, breath ghosting across the shell of her ear and she shivered in anticipation.

"We can fuck and then have dinner." Hannah smirked as he swallowed visibly. It didn't another word nor movement as he vanished the rest of his clothes and picked her up in his strong arms sliding into her heat without a trace of resistance.

The groan that both let out revealed the tension and frustration the pair had felt as his hips rotated into hers, earning a soft squeal from her and nails digging into his shoulders.

"Neville." She groaned and her inner muscles tightened.

"Fuck Hannah." His hips began to buck of their accord as he lost his carefully maintained rhythm.

"Don't stop, fuck please." Her words strung themselves into a mess of incoherent babble and she felt her orgasm with the strength of a train, impending and almost unexpected. Either way the intensity brought Neville over the edge as well and the pair almost collapsed to the floor of the shower block.

"I remembered why I like shower sex." Hannah panted, unwilling to move from her position. Neville just mumbled in agreement before she sprang upright.

"Fuck dinner!" She scrambled out of the shower, hastily dragging a towel around her person before darting into the kitchen. Neville followed at a slightly more sedate pace to be greeted with the sight of a sheepish Hannah glaring at an oven dish, it's unidentifiable contents still smouldering like charcoal on the plate.

"Take-away love?" He snickered, thanking the Gods that Seamus was a great cook.


End file.
